Enos' New friend
by Dixie Rebel
Summary: Enos becomes temerary acting Sheriff while Boss and Rosco are out of town, and things start to get interesting between Enos and Daisy. Please R
1. Chapter 1

It had been an unusual week in Hazzard, no one had been chased and no one was planning one. Which was unusual because Boss and Rosco wakeup early just to plan some sceme to put the Duke boys in jail, but this day was different. Boss and Lulu had gone to Alabama to visit family, and Rosco had gone to a week long police convention in Atlanta. So guess who was left as temperary acting Sheriff for the week, Deputy Enos Strate. This was good for many people, ecspecially the Dukes, because no one was going to get foreclosed on, and no one was going to get arrested for some trumpped up charges.

Enos was sitting at his desk in the booking office filling out some paper work, when he heard a noise outside. He went out to investigate and saw a blue Mustang doing doughnuts in the intersection, so he hopped in his patrol car and began chasing this crazy person. When they began towards Hazzard pond the Mustang began to pull far ahead of Enos, but then started to slow down when they began to turn. As they made the turn Enos, of course, lost control of his patrol car and went straight into Hazzard pond, as usual.When he managed to free himself from his car he saw the Mustang pull into reverse and come back to where he had gone off the road. When Enos finally got out of the pond he approached the Mustang and tapped on the window, as he did this the window rolled down to reviel a beautiful woman with long blond hair, blue eyes and a smile that would blind you.

Enos-"Ma'am what in the world where you thinking"  
Woman-"Enos that's no way to talk to kin, now is it?"

Enos looked at her for a moment before he finally realized who it was.

Enos-"Roxy, Is that you"  
Roxy-"Of course it is, who else would it be"  
Enos-"Well, you know you were causing a safety hazardwhen you were doing those brodies in the intersection"  
Roxy-"Oh Enos, I'm sure you can forget about it just this once"  
Enos-"Well"  
Roxy-"Oh come on Enos, we are kin ya know"  
Enos-'Okay, I'll forget aboutjust this once if you take me over to Cooter's"  
Roxy-"Get in, show me the way."

Enos directed her back to town and to Cooter's Garage. When they got there Enos got out and started talking to Cooter.

Cooter-"What's goin' on buddy roe"  
Enos-"Well Cooter, I was chasing her and I went into Hazzard pond, and I need ya to go over and get my patrol car.  
Cooter(looking over at Roxy in the car)-"Enos when did you start chasin' girls"  
Enos-"Cooter, she was doin' doughnuts in the intersection"  
Cooter-"She sounds like someone Bo and Luke would like to meet."

As Cooter said this Roxy got out of the car and approached the two men.

Roxy-"Enos, when you're ready I'll take ya home so you can get changed"  
Enos-'Okay Roxy, thanks."

When Enos finished talking to Cooter he went home and got changed. After that he took Roxy to the Boars Nest, not expecting to get the attention they were about to receive. As they walked in they were met by Luke, Bo, Daisy, and Cooter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cooter-"Hey Enos, Hi Roxy"  
Enos-"Hi Cooter"  
Roxy-"Hey Cooter." 

As theysaid their hello's Enos and Roxy went to sit at one of the tables while Cooter explained what had happened earlier between Roxy and Enos.

Bo-"So you mean to tell me that that pretty little thing over there was doin' brodies in the intersection and she dumped Enos in the pond"  
Cooter-"Yep, and he didn't seem to mind too much either, she even gave him a ride to the garage and home so he could change"  
Luke-"Well did he say if they were related or not"  
Cooter-"Nope, never did. I even asked him when he started chasin' girls, and he just smiled and changed the subject"  
Bo-"Well that doesn't seem like Enos at all"  
Daisy-"It sure doesn't"  
Luke-"What kind of car was she driving"  
Cooter-"She was driving and Blue Mustang"  
Luke-"Did you notice anything about it"  
Cooter-"Only that she has California license plates."

This left everyone thinking, especially Daisy.  
Meanwhile Enos and Roxy were catching upon some things, since they hadn't seen eachother since the last time Enos was working in California.

Roxy-"So Enos, when did you become Sheriff"  
Enos-"I'm not premanent Sheriff, I'm just temorary actin' Sheriff while Sheriff Rosco and Mr. Hogg are out of town"  
Roxy-"So, have you asked Daisy that certain little question yet"  
Enos-"Roxy!Can't we talk about that later, I mean she's right over there"  
Roxy-"Of course Enos. Speaking of over there, you haven't even introduced me to your friends. You do know their starin' at us right"  
Enos-"Yeah, they're probably wonderin' why I haven't introduced ya yet"  
Roxy(standing up)-"So, what are ya waitin' for? Come on."

So her and Enos made their way towards the group of people, who were waiting anxiously to meet her, especially Daisy who didn't lookit, but she was very suspicouse of Roxy.

Bo-"Hey Enos, are ya gonna introduce into your friend"  
Enos-"Yeah, Roxy this is Bo and Luke Duke, this is thier cousin Daisy Duke and you mat Cooter at the garage"  
Bo-"Nice to meet ya"  
Roxy-"Like wise"  
Luke-"I'm glad Enos finally decided to introduce us"  
Roxy-"Me too"  
Daisy-'It's funny that Enos never mentioned you"  
Roxy-"Yeah, Enos never mentioned any of you either"  
Daisy-"Oh, really"  
Roxy-"Well it's not like we really had anytime to talk either, every time we were together we were to busy to talk"  
Bo-"To busy to talk"  
Enos(eager to change the subject)-"Hey Roxy, do ya think you could take me back to the courthouse now so I could do that thing"  
Roxy-"Oh, your not gonna go and change your mind about that ticket now, are ya"  
Enos-"No, you know I wouldn't go back on my word, I just need to get the spare partol car out of storage, and I need the keys"  
Roxy-"I knew you loved me, and wouldn't change your mind"  
Enos-'Of course I do, now canwe go?"

AS Enos and Roxy left, her last statement was left lingering in the minds of everyone, leaving them to think about who Roxy really was. But in Daisy's mind she was growing increasingly jealouse by the minute.


End file.
